Several different designs of magazines of the aforesaid kind are known to the art.
One type of magazine is known in which a circuit board is placed on or surrounded by a metal casing or the like which is brought into mechanical contact with requisite cooling fins.
Examples of this technology are described an shown in publications;
EP-A1-0 564 315, PA1 EP-A2-0 449 150 and PA1 DE-C2-37 17 009.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,924 is also relevant in this context, and describes and illustrates a magazine for electronic equipment which enables the equipment to be readily accessed.
Cables are outed and positioned so as to have no affect, or only a slight affect, on the cooling process through convection within the casing.
It is also mentioned that high power equipment, such as power units, can be mounted on one side of the casing, so as to enable these parts to be cooled by a first fan-controlled airflow, and to cool remaining parts by means of a second fan-controlled air flow.
It is also mentioned that the front and the rear sides have horizontal slots through which cooling air can flow, and an electrically conductive grid or grating behind the slots so as to minimize interference, such as RFI (Radio Frequency Interference).
Publication EP-A1-0 091 733 describes and illustrates a circuit board arrangement in which respective circuit boards (24) are displaceably disposed in a casing (20, 21), in mutually opposing guide channels (22).
Described in this publication is a cooling module (1) which has planar side walls (2) and which is end-sealed so that a flow of pressurized cooling air is able to pass into a cooling channel.
A compressed air source is connected to the formed cooling channel and the channel side-walls are provided with nozzles or jets positioned so that respective air flows through respective nozzles are directed onto one or more heat-intensive components.
Publication EP-A1-0 539 341 also teaches an arrangement for cooling electronic equipment or electronic circuit board mounted components. In this case, heat is transferred by radiation.
It will be particularly noted in this case that both a circuit board (1) and a cooling plate (3) are so treated as to exhibit a high coefficient of IR-radiation (Infrared Radiation), wherewith heat is transferred from the heated circuit board to the relatively cool plate.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,516 teaches an electronic module which includes a printed circuit board with electronic components mounted on one side of the board and with the opposite side of said board placed in heat conductive contact with a cold surface, more specifically with cooling fins. The mounted circuit board is enclosed in a casing (16) and is therewith isolated from and free from the surrounding atmosphere.
Publication EP-A2-0 472 269 discloses the possibility to increase the contact surface of the circuit board in order to dissipate heat generated within the circuit board, without needing to expose the circuit board or its components to the cooling means.
The disclosures made in publication EP-A 0 234 550 also exemplify the present standpoint of techniques with regard to circuit board cooling in a dust-free environment.
It is also known that heat is emitted from a surface by radiation and by convection.